


One fateful night

by rubydragonz



Category: England of the day, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 21:10:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10474482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubydragonz/pseuds/rubydragonz
Summary: England of the day is walking down the street one night when...





	

England of the day was walking down the street. It was a good day, as they had received fewer weird anons then normal. Suddenly, a shadow crossed the ground. They became alert- something was wrong. They continued to walk down the street, but they were now nervously looking around. Then a man emerged from the shadows. It was England himself. The blogger looked at him with an uninterested look on their face. England smiled evilly and pulled out a knife.  
"If you don't delete your blog, I'm going to have to kill you. England of the day did not care.  
"Just fuck me up,"  
This was not the result England had expected. He frowned and put the knife against their throat.  
"Is this what you want?"  
"Ya," England of the day responded. They had been ready for this for years now. England stabbed the knife into their chest and then ran off, leaving them to bleed out on the sidewalk. They could not bring themself to care. At least they would never receive an anonymous Valentine's message again. It was hard to stay awake now, so they closed their eyes for the final time.

All things considered, it was still a pretty good day.


End file.
